


live like we're dying

by hibigfan



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Groundhog Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibigfan/pseuds/hibigfan
Summary: "okay then, how many times have you gone back?"
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 25





	live like we're dying

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from twitter:  
> who's the one that dies and who's the one that relives the same day over and over again to prevent it from happening
> 
> posted to twitter awhile back and forgot to post here. hope you enjoy

“how many times?”

“you believe me?” hyejoo asked incredulously. 

“i’m not sure, but why would you lie?” 

“i wouldn’t, not about this.” hyejoo put her hands on the other girl’s shoulders. “not to you, chaewon.”

“okay,” chaewon nodded. “then how many times have you gone back?”

“20, no, maybe 30 times.” hyejoo took her hands back and stuffed them into the padded jacket she wore. it was winter now, the early morning chill apparent in the way their breath was visible as they spoke. “i’ve lost count. this isn’t easy.”

“have you ever given up?”

“on you? i would never, i promise”

chaewon was silent for a moment as she looked into hyejoo’s eyes. “i believe you”

—

when hyejoo woke and saw it was wednesday, she cried. 

but she refused to give up. 

she promised.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: @yvescomepho


End file.
